


Rewind

by crimson_calamity



Series: Memories in binary [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Injury, Cyberpunk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Non-Chronological, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: A series of non-chronological fragments from Jaebum and Jinyoung's lives together before the events of Rose-tinted and Flesh, circuit and bone





	1. Fragment 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! bc I love this au sm I have,, a bunch of ideas that didn't fit into flesh circuit and bone or the possible future sequel mostly bc they're from,,, before them lmao so!! here they are, a bunch of non-chronological one shot style things set in my cyberpunk au that will range in genres, ratings and length (necessary warnings will be in the tags and the start of the chapters!!) and have no real update schedule, just as I finish and edit them around my other ideas and also uni so yeah!! I hope u like them!! thanks folks!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first of these snippets I wrote bc cyberware is cool but it's gotta be a bit of a process to get it in u know and also I like fluff lol <3 I don't actually have a particular song for this one so uhh have [scandroid - Atom & E.E.V.](https://youtu.be/iuXbj9wij9Q) I don't think I recced it before?? I can't remember lmao but still!! enjoy!!

Jaebum’s pouting. Jinyoung tries to stop himself smirking at that, but then remembers he doesn’t need to hide it right now and grins ear to ear. 

“Why can’t I just take it off? What can they do, yell at me?” He grumbles, plucking at the edge of the semi-translucent plastic patch covering his left eye. Jinyoung grabs his wrist and pulls it down.

“You can’t take it off because it’s not done healing, you’ll mess up the integration if you rush it.” Jinyoung says soothingly even as he keeps grinning to himself. Jaebum turns his face towards him, right hand coming up to touch the cover on his right eye too and he huffs irritably when Jinyoung takes that wrist too. “Leave it alone.” Jinyoung insists. Jaebum hunches a little bit, obviously boiling over with annoyance.

“Why did I get both done at once?” He whines, wrinkling his nose when Jinyoung fails to stop himself snorting. “Are you laughing at me?” He demands, wrenching a hand free and patting clumsily at Jinyoung’s face; he frowns dramatically when he feels Jinyoung’s smile. “Stop it!” That just makes him laugh more, Jaebum’s fingers poking his cheek reproachfully.

“I did tell you to get them done one at a time.” Jinyoung says reasonably through his giggles, just cackling harder when Jaebum pushes his face away.

“Fuck off.” He grumbles, folding his arms with an even more pronounced pout. He stays stiff even when Jinyoung manages to stop laughing and pats his shoulder, turning his face away from Jinyoung’s fingers when he nudges his cheek with his knuckles. It’s harder to tell without being able to see his eyes but there’s more than just irritation on his face, something more uncertain and worried; Jinyoung sobers up the last little bit, hand falling back to the curve of his shoulder and squeezing reassuringly.

“Hey,” Jinyoung murmurs, catching his chin with his other hand and turning his face back towards him when he still doesn’t move; his eyebrows are pulled down over his covered eyes, lower lip between his teeth and reddened slightly around where they’re digging too hard into it, “it’s only for a couple of days, then you can take them off. I’ll stay here and help out, you’ll be okay.” He still looks unhappy but his frown eases a little. “I’m sorry for laughing, you’re just- your pouting is cute.” Jinyoung explains weakly, glad Jaebum can’t currently see him because he thinks he’s probably bright red. Finally relaxing a bit more, Jaebum scoffs but turns a little pink himself.

“Shut up.” He mutters, but he doesn’t try to turn away again and he leans into Jinyoung’s palm slightly when his hand moves up to his cheek. Jinyoung’s thumb rubs his cheekbone, just catching the edge of the rubbery plastic moulded to his eye-socket; he imagines what’s going on underneath, nerves and muscles integrating with metal and microscopic wires, cyberware enhancements gradually becoming part of his body. 

“Does it hurt?” He finds himself asking. Jaebum shakes his head slightly.

“Fucking itchy though.” He grumbles, pout returning full force and the atmosphere lightening between them. Grinning, Jinyoung strokes his cheek again. 

“It’ll get better.” Jinyoung remembers when he had his own cyberware implanted, years ago now, and that had been almost unbearable for the first day or so of healing, every augmented muscle itching like there were bugs crawling under his skin, but it quickly calms down after that. Jaebum nods morosely, unfolding his arms and raising one hand halfway to his face before dropping it into his lap with a sigh as though he can see Jinyoung’s look of disapproval. “Good boy.” He says, low and teasing and sure enough Jaebum bats his hand off his face and sneers at him even as his blush gets brighter. 

“Why do I even put up with you again?” He asks, going so far as to scoot away from him on the sofa; Jinyoung follows with a giggle and laughing louder when Jaebum swats at him and completely misses. “You’re an asshole.” He hisses but he doesn’t push Jinyoung off again when he grabs his hand and tugs him closer again. 

“You love me though.” He whispers before kissing him gently, smiling into it when Jaebum’s hand finds the back of his neck to keep him in place.

“I know, sometimes I wonder what’s wrong with me.” He whispers back against Jinyoung’s lips, grinning when Jinyoung snickers.

“It’s okay, you can say you’re with me for my body, I get it.” He says mock-morosely, pressing his lips to the corner of Jaebum’s mouth; it pulls higher and he turns into it, fingers combing through the short hair at the back of Jinyoung’s neck.

“Oh no, you’ve seen through me.” He murmurs, still against Jinyoung’s lips, grin softening into something almost adoring; Jinyoung feels too warm all of a sudden but it’s not an unpleasant feeling. Something like belonging. 

“Oh no,” Jinyoung echoes quietly, kissing him again and grazing his teeth over the swell of his lower lip, “whatever shall I do?” He tips Jaebum’s chin up with two fingers and presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Forgive my shallowness?” Jaebum offers teasingly, fingers dragging from Jinyoung’s hair down to the back of his neck as he tilts his head obligingly. Humming consideringly, Jinyoung leans closer, lips finding soft skin under the corner of his jaw.

“I guess I can do that,” he breathes, smiling when Jaebum shivers and swallows reflexively, “if you ask nicely.” That gets a snort and a- hiss? Jinyoung sits up quickly to see Jaebum grimacing and covering his eyes with a hand. “You okay? What happened?” Jinyoung demands, holding his face carefully between his palms. Jaebum sighs heavily and drops his hand, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. 

“I- moved my eyes too much, it hurt.” He mutters reluctantly; Jinyoung’s confused for an instant then realises he tried to roll his eyes at him and hurt himself and drops his forehead onto his arm with a loud snort, snickering into his sleeve. “Yeah yeah, it’s just hilarious, me being in pain, what a hoot.” Jaebum mutters but he doesn’t shove Jinyoung off this time. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Jinyoung mumbles, shaking his head against his arm.

“Hopefully stop laughing at me,” Jaebum snips back irritably, lips back into their pout when Jinyoung lifts his head, “and then kiss me again.” Jinyoung grins.

“I think I can manage that.” He whispers before doing as he’s told.

 

Jaebum, to no one’s surprise at all, is a terrible patient. Jinyoung has had to threaten to tie him down several times because even after he walked straight into a door frame and almost broke his nose he insists that he can navigate just fine and doesn’t need Jinyoung to guide him around in his own apartment but unfortunately his threats are not helping and every few minutes there’s a thud or a bang followed by strangled swearing as Jaebum kicks or bumps into yet another piece of furniture.

“Try threatening something that I wouldn’t actually like,” Jaebum says with a rakish grin even as he flops gratefully onto the sofa having very cautiously made his way over from the bathroom, “so I mean, good luck.” Jinyoung glowers at him from the kitchen door even though he can’t see it, arms tightly folded.

“You are the most infuriating man I’ve ever met.” He says darkly, watching Jaebum turn vaguely towards him and flip him off. Or the wall next to him at least. 

“You just don’t like that I won’t let you baby me.” He retorts, grinning smugly. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and wonders how Jaebum can see through him so clearly even while he can’t actually see; so he’d secretly been looking forward to looking after him, that’s not that weird right? But he’s just being annoying and stupidly stubborn instead of accepting his help. It’s all enough to have Jinyoung feeling simultaneously disappointed and petty and extremely childish and it’s all curdling into irritation and general grumpiness. 

“Yah, Jinyoung!” Jinyoung shakes himself back to awareness at Jaebum’s snap - presumably the last of several attempts to get his attention - and blinks quickly at his disgruntled frown. “Come here.” He demands, making grabby hands towards him. Sighing to himself, Jinyoung trudges over and plops down next to him; Jaebum whacks his hand into his arm by accident when he misjudges how far away he is but mumbles an apology and lays it on his shoulder, thumb pressing into the hollow of his collarbone. “You dumbass,” he mumbles, other hand more tentatively finding his hand in his lap, “I don’t like being babied, but that doesn’t mean I’m not glad you’re here.” A bit of tension Jinyoung didn’t know he was holding bleeds from his shoulders; Jaebum’s lips quirk up into a knowing smile before fading into something more sheepish. “It’s less scary when you’re here.” He says this quietly, ears turning red when Jinyoung lets out a little “oh” of realisation. “I don’t- it’s silly. But I’m still scared.” Jinyoung shakes his head and grabs Jaebum’s wrists, squeezing reassuringly.

“It’s not silly,” he says quickly, thumb rubbing over his fluttering pulse, “it’s not. Being unable to see is scary. But- why didn’t you tell me you were scared? I would have-” Jaebum’s fingers map their way delicately from Jinyoung’s neck to his mouth, where he covers it with his palm.

“Because it’s silly,” he says dryly, one eyebrow quirking up over white plastic, “I can take these off tomorrow morning and I’ll be fine, it’s silly to be scared when it’s coming to an end soon.” He just presses down harder when Jinyoung frowns and leans away to protest. “Just- let me talk okay, it’s not a big deal, I just didn’t want you to worry.” He smiles slightly, thumb caressing the underside of Jinyoung’s chin. “Even if you didn’t know, you being here is enough to make me feel better.” Jinyoung’s lip wobbles slightly and he pulls on Jaebum’s wrist, tugging his hand down from his mouth.

“I love you.” He mumbles, entwining their fingers and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. Jaebum seems stunned for an instant but then beams; Jinyoung wishes he could see his eyes, acutely missing the way they curve up into crescents and how his whole face lights up like the sun when he smiles like this but settles for kissing his cheek.

“I love you too. Thank you for putting up with me.” Jaebum murmurs, pulling his face around to kiss him properly, the tip of his tongue delicately tracing his lips. Jinyoung parts them willingly, squeezing his fingers as they both sigh simultaneously. “Jinyoung,” he whispers when they part, palm slipping from Jinyoung's shoulder down his chest to splay over his heart, “I'm grateful for you, always. Don't ever doubt that.” Trembling slightly, Jinyoung nods, not trusting his voice; it’s lucky they’re close enough for their noses to be touching else Jaebum probably wouldn’t know. Jaebum smiles and kisses him again and again, soft pecks to his lips and cheeks and the tip of his nose. “And if you help me,” he breathes, leaning closer so his lips brush Jinyoung's earlobe, sending shivers through his body, “I'll give you a taste of how grateful I am.” His hand slips lower, thumb tracing over the buttons on his shirt down to his stomach, palm pressing down gently. Jinyoung gulps and whispers an okay; Jaebum's smile when he pulls away is wickedly pleased. “You may want to close your eyes though, I don’t know how I look at the moment but I don’t imagine it’s very sexy.” Of course, of course he had to ruin the moment; Jinyoung flops onto his back and sighs pointedly, staring up at the ceiling with dull eyes as Jaebum bursts out laughing.

 

Jaebum's almost vibrating with excitement when Jinyoung sits down next to him, bouncing in place and only calming down when Jinyoung's hand finds his thigh. 

“I've turned the lights down but if it hurts you have to tell me, okay?” Jinyoung insists, shaking his head at Jaebum's renewed wriggling.

“I will, I will, just- come on.” He whines, lifting a hand to his face and huffing when Jinyoung bats it away. 

“Sit still and let me sort it, okay?” He orders, smirking when Jaebum sighs but does as he's told, fingers lacing in his lap and tapping restlessly against the backs of his hands. Jinyoung angles his face better and leans forwards; now that the integration is complete the adhesive bonding the plastic to Jaebum's skin should have decomposed enough that it'll come right off, but it's a delicate area from which to just rip it free so he's going to be a little more careful than that. Gingerly, he rubs at the corner of the patch over Jaebum's right eye with his thumb until enough has curled up to get a grip on it, then gently peels it off. It's a little disturbing to reveal his eye already open, staring glassily at nothing, but he closes it as soon as he's able to, squeezing it shut against the light. 

The rest of the patch comes free easily, the second following suit and Jaebum screws his eyes shut, looking down and shielding his face with both hands. Having been briefed by the surgeon on what to expect, Jinyoung just lets him be, one hand finding the back of his head and combing through his hair soothingly.

“It's okay, the sensitivity will pass soon.” Jinyoung murmurs, his other hand joining the first and tracing the edge of Jaebum's jack, a smile coming unbidden to his face when he shivers at the sensation. Jaebum makes an unhappy noise, head bowed enough that his hair brushes Jinyoung's shirt; he pulls him the last bit closer, massaging the back of his neck gently as he hugs his head to his chest.

A few minutes pass before Jaebum lifts his head; his eyes are still shut, tears smeared on his cheeks where they've been watering but he chuckles shyly when Jinyoung coos and wipes at the tracks. 

“Stop it, I'm fine,” he mumbles, cheeks flushing red, “it's just bright.” Jinyoung hums an acknowledgement but doesn't stop. With a long-suffering sigh, Jaebum lets him fuss, eyelashes fanned against his cheek and eyelids trembling.

“Do you want to try opening your eyes?” Jinyoung asks softly. Jaebum doesn't answer verbally, instead just frowning and gingerly cracking his eyes open. They immediately tear up and he blinks quickly, smiling gratefully when Jinyoung shades them with his hand against the dim light. Eventually though he gets them open properly, blinking at normal intervals and no longer watering; Jinyoung drops his hand and sucks in a breath, his own eyes widening slightly.

“What?” Jaebum asks self-consciously, peering at him with a worried frown. “Did something go wrong?” Jinyoung swallows hard.

“No, you- they're beautiful.” They are, his irises dark but glittering with every colour of the rainbow when they catch the low light. As he watches, his eyes widen and his pupils dilate a little, further than should be possible to leave a thin ring of iridescence around inky darkness. Struck dumb, Jinyoung can only stare, watching the light play over his eyes like it would over a diamond. 

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum sounds a little strangled, cheeks painted dark pink and his teeth digging into his lip. Jinyoung shakes himself and smiles, cupping his cheeks in his palms.

“You're beautiful.” He murmurs, beaming ear to ear when Jaebum, blinking quickly, opens his mouth to say something and nothing but a tiny squeak comes out. He recovers fairly quickly, shoving Jinyoung's hands off in favour of burying his face in his own.

“Shut up, no I'm not.” He whines, managing his excess embarrassment by wriggling in place when Jinyoung giggles and threads a hand through his hair, pulling his head to his shoulder and holding him there. Hunched over, he whines again wordlessly.

“You are. You're beautiful,” Jinyoung repeats softly, kissing the top of his head, “and I'm going to tell you until you believe it.” A choked off groan makes Jinyoung laugh again.

“Stop it,” he mumbles, “if either of us is- is that, it's you.” Jinyoung flushes and grins into Jaebum's hair.

“Why can't we both be beautiful?” He murmurs reasonably, giggling at Jaebum's wounded noise.

“Stop.” He whines, high-pitched and wheedling. Jinyoung nuzzles into his hair, dropping kisses onto it and laughing when Jaebum wiggles and prods at his belly. “Seriously! I'm not beautiful, you're being ridiculous.” Jinyoung shakes his head and shifts Jaebum back, holding his face still and examining him with a broad smile. 

“You are the most beautiful man I know. That I've ever seen. Maybe even on the whole planet.” He teases - is it teasing if Jinyoung wholeheartedly means it? - grinning wider when Jaebum screws his eyes shut and curls up in embarrassment with a punched out groan. His entire face is red, ears bright and the flush spreading down his neck. 

“I hate you. You're awful.” He complains, shaking his head over and over again. Giggling, Jinyoung pulls him closer again, chin resting on the top of his head.

“I'm being nice!” His protests are ignored and Jaebum just groans into his neck. 

“I can’t believe I was looking forward to being able to see you again,” he mutters irritably, ignoring Jinyoung’s mock-wounded squawk and subsequent laughter, “shut up and kiss me already.” He wriggles, freeing himself to do just that; Jinyoung squeaks in surprise, not expecting his enthusiasm but enjoying it nonetheless, slinging his arms around Jaebum’s neck so he doesn’t overbalance. The iridescence in his irises shimmers when they come apart, pupils adjusting minutely to barely perceptible shifts in brightness, something entirely normal that just seems smoother, more mechanical than it did before. “You’re staring.” Jaebum states. Jinyoung lifts a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug.

“So are you.” He retorts but Jaebum just smiles broad enough to flash white teeth and curve his eyes up and something in Jinyoung’s chest twists and loosens; he really has missed it.

“It’s just nice to see you again.” He murmurs; palm finding the back of his neck and pulling him forwards gently, Jinyoung kisses him again, his own eyes fluttering shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks guys!! hope u liked this!! hmu down below or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) ilu!! <3


	2. Fragment 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a fun new song: [my disintegration by celldweller](https://youtu.be/VnuD4ZWGff0) its not particularly appropriate to this fragment but its a good song and im hype about new celldweller stuff so

Jinyoung limps to the door, tugging on it and groaning when, of course, it’s locked. His forehead drops against it with a heavy sigh before he clumsily taps at the intercom, typing Jaebum's flat number and pressing call. It buzzes loudly, almost deafening his overly sensitive ears. He slumps against the wall when it stops buzzing, rubbing his temple and prodding gingerly at the hastily bandaged wound on his shoulder.

“What?” Jaebum barks down the intercom. He sounds odd beyond just the tinniness of the connection, rough and thick and kind of choked up. Jinyoung clears his throat.

“Lost my keycard.” He says back thickly, stomach turning over as he’s forced to swallow a mouthful of blood from his still sluggishly bleeding nose rather than spit it out - probably not good to leave blood on the pavement outside the building lest someone get alarmed and call the police or Lone Star or something. There’s a beat of silence and then Jaebum gasps like he’s not been breathing for minutes, a clatter echoing down the line.

“Jinyoung- you- h-how,” he stutters, voice shaking, “you-” he gasps again sharply- “get up here.” He snaps, the door clicking open with a buzz. Jinyoung pulls it open with his good hand and trudges to the elevator. The doors creak shut behind him and he slumps against the mirror, eyes drooping shut as it climbs higher and higher, his chin dropping to his chest and blotting his nose on his ruined sleeve. He’s only brought back to reality by more creaking, the doors slowly sliding apart to reveal Jaebum’s floor. 

He barely takes half a step out of the lift before he’s grabbed by the arm - thankfully the non-injured one - and dragged down the corridor. Jinyoung stumbles after Jaebum into his flat, too tired and sore to argue and just happy to see him and be home. The door slides shut behind him and Jinyoung staggers back into it in surprise when Jaebum drops his arm and wheels around.

“What the fuck happened out there?! You fucking cut me off?!” He halfway yells, clearly trying to keep his voice down but not doing a very good job. Jinyoung frowns, pushing away from the wall and approaching until his scuffed shoes are an inch from Jaebum’s socked feet; he’s been crying.

“There was an explosion-” He starts quietly but Jaebum scoffs and cuts him off, eyes narrowed to fuming slits but suspiciously red and sore.

“I fucking know that, I watched it happen before the cameras went down, why didn’t you  _ answer  _ me?!” He hisses, entire frame shaking with the effort of keeping his voice down. Jinyoung tugs the useless earpiece from his ear and drops it onto the floor. It bounces a couple of times on the fake-wood flooring, rolling to a stop next to the wall.

“EMP popped my earpiece, I couldn’t get through to you.” Jaebum’s eyes widen then look away, jaw locking like he’s trying to stay angry. Jinyoung gently cups his cheek with his good hand and pulls his head back around. “I’m fine.” This apparently was the wrong thing to say.

“I saw you get shot, dumbass.” Jaebum growls, taking Jinyoung’s hurt arm by the wrist, examining the bloodied makeshift bandage torn from an unconscious security guard’s shirt with a deep frown, lips trembling as he presses them tightly together; Jinyoung just moves his hand to grip his jaw and hold him still. 

“It’s a graze, I’m sore and I’m tired but I’m okay.” He says firmly but as gently as he can. Jaebum’s hand on his arm is shaking. “I’m okay,” he repeats, softer as he lets go of his face to stroke his cheek, “I’m here, I’m really okay, I promise.” There’s a few tense beats of silence before Jaebum’s anger melts away all at once and he grabs Jinyoung’s shirt, yanking him into a hug as he bursts into tears. Eyes drooping shut, Jinyoung awkwardly hugs him back with one arm, heart aching at the heavy broken sobs muffled into his shoulder; he’s incoherent for a good five minutes, barely able to gasp in breaths before they’re choked back out again. Jinyoung just keeps repeating himself, telling him over and over that he’s okay and he’s not going anywhere until Jaebum can speak again.

“You went down and there was blood and you- you didn’t get up,” Jaebum manages to choke out, halfway lost into Jinyoung’s neck, “and when the cameras went- went out and you d-didn’t answer-” he loses it again, his weak cries pained and relieved at the same time- “I th- I thought you were dead, I really thought-” Jinyoung shakes his head, cradling Jaebum closer and pushing his nose blindly into his hair.

“I’m here, I’m here baby, I'm okay.” He rasps, gently rubbing his back and pressing kisses to the top of his head, the back of his throat aching. He stutters Jinyoung's name wetly a few more times, fingers digging into the back of his shirt, but eventually his sobs start to peter out and his grip becomes less painfully rigid. Nose pressed to his temple, Jinyoung rubs his back and kisses wherever he can reach. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I scared you.” He whispers, smiling shakily when he sniffles and shakes his head, grumbling incoherently into his neck.

“Scared doesn't begin to describe it,” he mumbles, wriggling enough in Jinyoung's arms to pull back and see him while still holding onto him like he'll vanish if he lets go; he looks utterly exhausted and he's still crying, silently and without reacting, like he doesn't even realise, “I love you.” He mumbles, face flushing a blotchy red. Jinyoung grabs the back of his neck and kisses him, swallowing his surprised squeak and clinging as close as he can get. His lips taste like salt.

“I love you too.” He whispers into his mouth, lips moving against his without breaking the kiss. Jaebum sniffles and turns his head, shifting to pull Jinyoung flush to his chest with his chin on his shoulder.

“Don’t do that again.” He demands but there’s a pleading air to it as well, voice trembling and threatening to break. Jinyoung smiles sadly and rubs his back with his good hand.

“I’ll try my best.” He mumbles; it’s not really something he can promise considering their line of work. Eyelashes fluttering against Jinyoung’s neck, Jaebum huffs unhappily and squeezes him tighter.

“You’d better.” And with that Jaebum lets him go, or stops hugging him at least; he grabs his hand, drags him into the bathroom and sits him on the counter next to the sink, ignoring all of Jinyoung’s protests when he grabs the first aid kit out from under the sink and starts rifling through it.

“Seriously, I can do it myself.” Jinyoung mumbles petulantly. With a glance upwards for strength, Jaebum stops, puts a roll of bandages down and folds his arms, looking down at Jinyoung with his eyebrows raised.

“Take your shirt off then.” He says flatly, eyeing Jinyoung’s bandaged arm, sleeve hanging mostly tattered around it but there’s enough fabric to both stay on him and get in the way of cleaning him up. Jinyoung flushes and glowers at him, clumsily plucking at his buttons with his good hand. It takes an embarrassingly long time but Jaebum just waits and watches as he washes his hands, brows arched and jaw locked; everything is fine if slow until the buttons are undone and it comes to actually taking the shirt off. Just moving his injured arm hurts but he grits his teeth and bears it - he’s been hurt worse, this is barely anything and Jaebum was upset enough, he’s not going to let this stupid graze make him more so - gingerly pushing the shirt down over his hurt shoulder and lifting that arm to do the same to the other.

Jaebum sighs very pointedly as he catches his wrist and gently lowers his arm again. 

“Just stop,” he grumbles, grabbing a pair of scissors out of the kit and cutting the shirt open, the other intact sleeve sliding down to Jinyoung’s elbow when the tension disappears from the other side, “you always do this, just admit you need some help.” He mutters it like he doesn’t really mean for Jinyoung to hear but it’s enough to make him wilt, chin drooping to his chest; he’s just trying not to worry him, it’s not like he doesn’t  _ want  _ Jaebum’s help. This just comes with the territory, he can handle it, if he couldn’t, what would he even be doing here?

Jinyoung’s jolted out of his thoughts by a sharp flick to his forehead; he yelps, flinching back against the wall and hissing at the cold of the tiles against his bare back. Jaebum’s stare is far too knowing when he looks up with a pout, rubbing his forehead gingerly.

“I’m already injured and here you are brutalising me.” He mumbles grumpily, looking away and refusing to lift his gaze even when Jaebum leans in close with a shake of his head and presses a kiss to the spot he just flicked, lips warm and a little chapped.

“Needing help doesn’t make you weak, Jinyoungie,” he murmurs, pulling away and placing a finger onto his lips when Jinyoung instantly squawks and goes to protest, “yes, I am aware of the hypocrisy of that statement but I’ve already had my stark realisation of that this week, remember?” He says a tad too amusedly considering he’s referring to when he got hit hard enough by ICE - Jinyoung’s not sure what kind, Jaebum probably told him but his eyes tend to glaze over when it comes to matrix things - a few days ago that he dumped out and fried part of his deck. He’d been shaken up pretty badly, badly enough that he hadn’t protested any of Jinyoung’s fussing which- oh. Jaebum looks down at him with an expression that’s somehow understanding and smug at the same time when he sighs and lets his shoulders drop from their defensive hunch. Jaebum smiles but graciously doesn’t say anything else, untying the hasty bandage and methodically cleaning the wound on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung huffs and hisses when the disinfectant stings and shifts around restlessly, but soon enough Jaebum’s tying a cleaner bandage about his bicep and washing his hands again.

“Thanks.” Jinyoung mumbles sheepishly, gingerly rolling his shoulder. Jaebum just sighs, flicking cold water at Jinyoung, who squawks and cringes.

“Shut up idiot.” He mutters before pulling Jinyoung into his arms, hugging him tightly and burying his face into his shoulder, his exhale long and relieved. Surprised, it’s a few moments before Jinyoung hugs him back, fingers twisting in the worn-soft fabric of his t-shirt. They probably need to figure out what to do about this job now half of it blew up, but for the moment Jinyoung just breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hot minute huh!! I missed cyberpunk au so I went back to edit and post this now im like,,,, almost done with my dissertation finally,,, anyway I hope u liked this soft n emo thing <3 hmu down below in the comments or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles)


	3. Fragment 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> greetings fellows im back with some true nonsense once again enjoy this fluff and also this song [sunset neon - lazer pink](https://youtu.be/Cc_J3uzDgZ4) it's just a nice background for this au in general <3

Jinyoung opens Jaebum’s front door to loud swearing and clattering of metal against metal. He very nearly turns around and walks out again - it sounds like Jaebum is trying to fix something, presumably his deck, and from past experience of getting yelled at for turning a light off and several times almost braining himself tripping over discarded screwdrivers and circuit boards and all manner of electronic equipment he can't name, it might be best for both of them if he leaves.

“Jaebum?” He asks cautiously, letting the door slide shut behind him but prepared to about turn if he needs to. Jaebum stomps back into the living room and plops down onto the sofa, an armful of parts spilling over the coffee table. He does not look happy. Jinyoung sways back towards the door.

“Come in if you’re going to.” Jaebum snaps and Jinyoung, not wanting to poke the bear, tentatively does so, walking as quietly as he can as Jaebum bends over the pile of scraps and begins picking through it. 

“Everything okay?” He asks, trying to keep his voice as soothing as possible. Jaebum scoffs, muttering something under his breath and picking up something Jinyoung couldn’t even begin to recognise.

“Next time I think it’s a good idea to listen to Youngjae and try working with a fresh decker kick me or something,” he snaps in answer, “or just kick my deck, it’d save a lot of time and get the same result.” Oh dear. Jinyoung peers around the corner of the sofa and sure enough, the cover of Jaebum’s deck is sitting open and parts are strewn across the floor, plastic melted and a couple of circuit boards still gently smoking. Oh dear indeed. “Would you sit down already, I can’t concentrate with you hovering like this.” Jaebum snaps; Jinyoung raises his eyebrows but before he can say anything Jaebum drops the thing he’s holding and scrubs both hands over his face, eyes screwed shut. “Sorry. Just- ignore me. I’m sorry.” Jinyoung softens and moves up to the arm of the couch, reaching over to ruffle Jaebum’s messy hair. He kind of needs a shower but Jinyoung feels like this may not be the moment to mention that; he lists over towards Jinyoung, slumping over the arm of the couch until his temple hits Jinyoung’s hip.

“You okay?” Jinyoung asks softly. He just sighs, opening his eyes to glower across the room. 

“I hate technology.” He mumbles morosely. Jinyoung snorts and ruffles his hair again, feeling him twitch when his fingers trail down to the top of his jack.

“Isn’t that my line?” Jinyoung murmurs wryly, chuckling when Jaebum just sighs again and sits back up. “Can I help at all?” He offers.

“Absolutely not.” Jaebum immediately states, bending back over the mess of stuff on the table. Jinyoung would be offended but he’s more relieved than anything else; the last and only time Jaebum let him help he very much did  _ not _ . It was a miracle no one got electrocuted. Not majorly at least.

“Do you want some soykaf?” He asks instead; Jaebum pauses, puts down an unidentifiable piece of metal and turns to look at Jinyoung. His dark circles have dark circles.

“Please.” Never has Jinyoung heard so much desperation infusing in a single word; he bites his lip on a smile and nods solemnly. By now as familiar with Jaebum’s apartment as his own, he slips his shoes off, places them carefully next to the door - now is definitely not the time to do as he normally does and just leave them wherever he takes them off - and heads into the kitchen to set about making some soykaf. 

When he emerges with a mug made up and a bigger pot left in the kitchen for refills, the pile of junk on the table has been mostly arranged into three smaller piles, one considerably larger than the others. Judging by the irritated scoff Jaebum lets out before dropping something onto the big one, Jinyoung’s guessing that’s the pile of stuff that isn’t going to be useful.

“Where do you-” Jinyoung barely gets that far before Jaebum whips around and makes grabby hands towards him, eyes wide and pleading. Biting back a laugh, he passes the mug to him. “Careful, it’s-” again, he doesn’t get very far before Jaebum reels back from an overeager sip with a hiss, putting the mug down onto the table and flapping his other hand frantically- “hot.” He arches an unsympathetic eyebrow when Jaebum glowers at him reproachfully. “You’re welcome.” He says dryly, smirking to himself when Jaebum turns away with a huff, ears turning red as he fidgets with his jack and turns back to the table again.

“Thank you.” He mumbles. Jinyoung softens and steps up behind him, grabbing his shoulder and tapping the curve of his neck with his other hand; he automatically straightens up, wincing and going to crack his neck but Jinyoung stops him with a reproving hum.

“You sure you don’t want any help?” He asks, gripping his shoulders and pressing his thumbs down firmly. Jaebum winces again before relaxing, chin drooping towards his chest before Jinyoung nudges it back up again with one finger.

“Yeah. I don’t know if it’s even fixable so…” He tails off miserably, shoulders slumping and lips pushed out when Jinyoung bends forward slightly. With a sigh, he drops a kiss onto the top of his head.

“Work on it for another hour and if it’s no further along, come to bed, alright?” Jinyoung murmurs into his hair. He nods slowly, reaching up to take Jinyoung’s hand and squeeze his fingers gratefully.

“I will,” he whispers, turning his head when Jinyoung hums and leans forward to kiss him gently, “thanks. I love you.” He says over his shoulder with a slightly more upbeat smile when Jinyoung steps back.

“Love you too.” Jinyoung says with a final squeeze of his shoulder, heading for Jaebum’s bedroom and plopping down onto the bed to the sound of renewed rustling through deck components. He glances at the clock; 11:38 PM. No wonder he’s getting sleepy. He picks a book up from the stack on the bedside table, flicking through to his bookmark and settling down into the covers to wait for Jaebum to come to bed. 

 

Jinyoung realises he dozed off when he’s startled abruptly awake by a raucous cheer; he sits upright slowly, squinting at the clock on the bedside table and rubbing at the crick in his neck. It’s 4:17 AM. Heaving a long sigh and wrapping the duvet around himself like an oversized cloak, he trudges out of Jaebum’s bedroom and towards the living room; Jaebum is still hunched over his deck but now there’s lights blinking on it. A good amount of them are green and there’s no more smoke in sight.

“Everything okay?” Jinyoung mumbles, shuffling over and plopping down onto the couch next to him. He nods, right leg bouncing jerkily as he types onto the projected keyboard, holographic text scrolling too fast for Jinyoung’s bleary eyes to catch. There’s a half empty mug of soykaf on the far side of the table. Jinyoung wonders how many mugs he’s been through. Probably too many.

“Fixed it, just need to check none of the programs I was using got bugged or anything.” Jaebum answers distractedly without taking his eyes off the screen. Yes, definitely too many, he’s practically vibrating in place. 

“Can it wait?” Jinyoung grumbles, eyes drooping as he snuggles sulkily deeper into his duvet. Jaebum shakes his head, reaching over with one hand to pat vaguely at Jinyoung’s cocoon, still typing with the other.

“Just this left then I’m done, go back to bed I’ll be there soon.” He says, again without removing his eyes from the text. Jinyoung narrows his eyes at him but he doesn’t turn to look.

“Fine.” Jinyoung mumbles, standing back up and trudging back towards Jaebum’s bedroom sulkily. 

“I love you!” Jinyoung softens a little as he shuffles away, but that’s between him and the duvet. “Call Youngjae.” He hears Jaebum say when he reaches his bedroom; with a sigh, he flops onto the bed, settling himself right in the middle and closing his eyes. “What the fuck Youngjae, do you have any idea how much fucking damage that stupid kid did to my deck? It’s taken me seven fucking hours to get it back towards working order, I don’t know where you find these people, seriously-” Youngjae starts laughing, interrupting Jaebum’s tirade.

“How much fucking soykaf have you drunk?” He cackles very loudly. Jinyoung pulls the duvet up over his head and groans into the pillow.

“None of your fucking business, don’t change the subject, you-”

“Jaebum.” Jinyoung yells and thankfully he stops mid rant. There’s a guilty pause, then: 

“Sorry!” Comes a sheepish call and thankfully he actually shuts up, though Jinyoung’s sure he’s just snapping at Youngjae more quietly now. Jinyoung sighs again.

 

The next time he wakes up it’s a much more reasonable hour, sunlight streaking through gaps in the threadbare curtains and casting stripes onto the duvet. He is still alone however; groggy and displeased, Jinyoung clambers out of bed and stomps into the living room, ready to yell at Jaebum if he’s still fussing with his deck, only to stop in the doorway and knock his head against the doorframe in exasperation. At some point last night, Jaebum had clearly moved from the sofa onto the floor next to his deck and is now sprawled over the table fast asleep and snoring indelicately. Shaking his head, he walks over to his side, arms folded. He doesn’t stir, even when Jinyoung nudges his thigh with his toe. 

“Jaebum.” He says quietly, bending over to gently shake his shoulder. Nothing. His snoring barely changes pitch. Casting his eyes upwards for strength, he prods his cheek hard. “Hey. Wake up.” This time Jaebum wakes up with a start, blinking sluggishly and squinting against the lights in the room. 

“Wha- huh?” He mumbles, peering up at Jinyoung blearily with his nose scrunched unhappily and a pronounced pout. Inside, Jinyoung softens into a pile of mush but externally he just arches an eyebrow. 

“If you want to sleep your bed is right through there.” He says dryly, gesturing back over his shoulder. Jaebum groans and drops his head back onto the table. 

“‘M fine here.” He mumbles, eyes drooping shut again. Jinyoung wonders how this became his life. 

“Come on, you big baby,” he mutters, pulling on Jaebum’s arm until he reluctantly sits up, though his eyes remain stubbornly squeezed shut, “you’ll only complain about being sore if you sleep here.” Thankfully it doesn’t take much convincing for Jaebum to hug him around the neck and from there it’s easy to pick him up and trudge back to his bedroom. Jinyoung suspects he falls asleep halfway there with his face buried in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck but when he deposits him onto the mattress and goes to stand up, he won’t let go, determinedly hanging on. Jinyoung overbalances at the unexpected weight and almost sprawls on top of him, ending up awkwardly bent over with Jaebum’s arms tight around him. “Baby, come on.”

“Stay here.” Is the only thing he gets in return and for someone dead tired and mostly asleep Jaebum is remarkably hard to pry off; exasperated and fond in equal measure, Jinyoung shuffles onto the bed and flops his entire weight on top of Jaebum.

“Is this what you wanted?” He says dryly, only for Jaebum to hug him tighter and nod. Jinyoung sighs. “Alright.” He wriggles to get comfier on Jaebum’s chest and shuts his eyes. Jaebum starts snoring softly into his ear barely seconds later. Smiling to himself, Jinyoung tries to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!! hope u enjoyed this dose of gremlin decker!jaeb as much as I enjoyed writing it lmao <3 as per usual u can hmu with thoughts in the comments or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) <3

**Author's Note:**

> as always I can be found down in the comments and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles/) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles)!! <3


End file.
